


Dreaming Starts With D

by ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, High School, Long, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories/pseuds/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young animator named Diana nicknamed D. Works in an office with her manger Hope and three school kids, the rich girl Aya, the pretty boy Gary, and the nerd Mel, but what happens when the pop singer Sengero Koigima comes to town and flips there would upside down?</p><p>will make more chapters if a lot of people like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Starts With D

"Another rainy day." I moaned, don't get me wrong I love the rain but my assistants don't. I walked towards my apartment building. I entered and shook off my umbrella.  
"Your hopeless D." My manager said as I entered my apartment.  
"How so?"  
"Your manuscript was turned down again."  
"Which one?"  
"All of them."  
"AH!!!" I scrammed and clawed at my head. "COME ON AGAIN!!" i fell to my keens. "One animated film and i only did background work!" i teared up a little "What am i going to tell the guys there gonna hate me."  
"D?" A soft familiar voice called to me  
"Hey, Mel sorry about that i was freaking out."  
"Turned down again."  
"Yeah." I took her umbrella and placed it sink to dry off. her over-sized sweater was soaked."Mel you cold?"  
"I'me fine." She just stood there in the corner shivering. I sighed and placed a blanket around her and moved her to the couch.  
"Is anyone else coming with this rain?" I asked as i made hot coco for her.  
"Yeah, Aya and Gary are both coming Aya may be a bit late for she had a con earlier."  
"I see, i'm gonna get the sketch books out and ready just in case."I gave her the hot coco and went into my room and pulled out the main sketch books with the characters and back grounds and placed them on the drawing table behind the couch where Mel was sipping her hot coco watching that anime super hand maids to the rescue.  
"That guy is cute." I said pointing to the crazy long haird character.  
"Really, hes a crazy murder rapest" My manager said.  
"Oh, Hope i didn't know you where here." I said "still" i whispered in an annoyed tone.  
"Yeah i wanna see how you work with this kids." Just after she finished her sentience Aya came in.  
"Ah, that con was grate. D-san I hooked us up another con meeting this weekend at the outer expo center in town, we all should go."  
"As what."I asked  
"I once again can go as Aya for SHMR(super hand maids to the rescue" She said ans she spun around in her Purple maid outfit it came up to her knees and had white tights, aprin and headband, it went nicely with her stick straight black hair  
"and you can go as Charsie the american maid, OH Mel-chan can go as the cute Chinese maid Lee." Mel had dark brown hair and glasses she was a bit Asian.  
"And what about Gary?"  
"He can go as Chang Lee's crazy brother that tried to marry Alley."  
"The guy you thought was cute just a bit ago." Hope chimed in.  
"And hope-san could be Maria the Old house keeper." Hope put Aya into a choke hold.  
"What did you say?!"  
"I regret nothing." Aya said before being cut off form all air."Then the door opened and the long black haired gary stepped in.  
"Stop trying to kill Aya, Hope." Gary said as he placed his umbrella in the sink next to Mel's and sat on the table and watched Hope as she kept straggling Aya.  
"I...I GIVE!"Aya shouted.  
"Good."Hope let go if Aya and stood back near the TV. We finished the epasode and started to work on the start for the next con.  
"Hey D-san, i really want you to come with me to the con."Aya said as she worked on her page.  
"Why?"  
"Cuz i get lonely." She said as she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.  
"Aya..." I was getting week as those big green eyes stared at me with a faintest of tears in her green pools.  
"AYA!" She looked away and started to cry.  
"Fine..."  
"What?"  
"I said i'll go."  
"What!"She ran up and held my hand. "Really?!" She had stars in her eyes.  
"Yes." I was dreading it for Aya had to have the perfect cosplay.  
"I WILL FIND THE BEST COSPLAY FOR D-SAN!!!" I sighed as she rased her hand in the air for victory.  
"Go back to work Aya." she went back to her work.  
We worked late into the night around 9:30 we finished up. Hope was the first to leave she got up and took of fast around 8:00 she may have a date, she is quite pretty. Mel picked up her umbrella bowed and left so it was just me Aya and Gary.  
"I don't wanna go home." Gary said as he finished his pile  
"Why?" i asked  
"My big brother is coming home today."  
"And that is bad?" I said as i turned on the T.V to the news.  
"Just in" The news man said. "The famous pop star Sengero Koigima has arrived today to make a route visit to his family." as it flashed a photo of the pop star he had long black hair that was tied into a braid he had steel gray eyes.  
"Hey Gary he kinda looks-" Gary was gone leaving me alone with Aya.  
"D?"  
"Yes Aya?"  
"Can i stay here tonight?"  
"Why?"  
"Mom and Dad where fighting again so i don't wanna go home."  
"I see call them and see if its ok." She called her parents with her cell phone and waited in the hall, she soon came back in.  
"I can stay." She seemed to be upset


End file.
